CADEA High
by veronicarothintraining
Summary: Tris moves to a new town and meets new friends, but also new enemies. Once she falls for Uriah, what if someone else likes her too. Does Tris stay with Uriah, or is she falling for him too. Meanwhile, Peter and Eric make it there mission in life to make Tris's life miserable. What happens when they take this to the next level?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, so reviews would really be appreciated to make this a better story, be as negative opositive as wanted! I hop. To update at least once a week, but I do play sports and have a lot of homework, so this might be harder than it sounds! Enjoy!**

**TRIS POV**

I bring my last bag downstairs and carefully put it into the trunk of the car. My mom and father are signing the papers for the moving van to bring the rest of our furniture and things that we couldn't fit in the car. I sigh and slip into the back seat with my brother, Caleb.

Caleb is exactly 11 months older than I am, but he missed the cut off for then next grade so we are in both sophomores this year. He is the favorite child, because he is naturally selfless just like my parents taught us, or tried to teach me. Every school across the country is divided into five specific groups.

The national government decided that if the country divided up its youths into different groups based on personality and values, than conflict could be reduced. In order to choose a group, or faction as they were labeled, you are required to take an aptitude test. Last year, I took the aptitude test and qualified for erudite, the smart, dauntless, the brave, or abnegation, my parents faction that values selflessness.

I chose dauntless, much to my father's dismay and disapproval. One day before school, my mother took me to the mall and helped me to pick out a brand new wardrobe in black the color of the dauntless.

In another attempt to reduce conflict and outside family interactions between factions, each faction was assigned a different color or uniform clothing type. People within factions tend to act and dress the same anyway though. The dauntless tend to wear black, more revealing clothing, and many also have piercings and tattoos.

My only tattoo is of three ravens on my neck, and my mother convinced my father to allow me to go and get it for my birthday. While he wasn't completely on board, my brother Caleb was absolutely disgusted that I even wanted one.

My father got a new job working with the mayor of Chicago, Illinois. This is a huge promotion from his job as a low ranking government official in our hometown in New York, so he graciously accepted.

Now, however, Caleb and I have to go to a new high school and make all new friends. It is a relief that I know Caleb won't. Be in any of my classes because he is in erudite, the faction of the smart asses, as I have heard other dauntless members gossip.

Erudite officials in the government have been creating a problem, due to there hunger for power and authority. My father was almost more angry that Caleb chose the Erudite over the Abnegation, the faction that he believes is the least corrupt, and the solution to the end of conflict. As he says it, "The abnegation faction life style should be imposed upon every other faction as well."

I disagree, but it isn't in my place to say so.

Some even believe in no factions. These are called the factionless. You can become factionless by either not making the grades, or by choosing to leave their faction. The factionless don't go to school, and live in the poorest area of the city.

Finally we pull into the driveway of our new house, and I can't help but gasp. It is easily twice the size of our old house, and far fancier. It has a porch and large windows scattered across the face of the house.

As we walk into the front door, Caleb and I both run upstairs to claim our rooms. I beat him up the stairs of course, and find two equally large rooms with their own bathrooms. I choose the one with a window near a huge tree, it's thick branches stretching all the way up to my windows.

While I am not necessarily planning anything, I am relieved to find an escape from the huge house.

I dump my bags on the floor and run back downstairs to help unload the car. As soon as we finish I walk back inside to examine the house.

Roughly two hours after our arrival, the moving vans arrive and our beds and furniture are carried in and placed in their designated areas. Finally, after my arms ache and I am absolutely exhausted, our house begins to look more like a home.

Rugs have been spread out across the hardwood floors, and my feet welcome the plush fabric. The doorbell surprises us, and I go to answer the door.

I see an extremely happy teenage girl with dark hair and a darker complexion. She is wearing a black crop top over a black tank top, and a pair of black shorts. Her black stilettos make her even taller, and she already would have had a good six inches on my saad 5'1 self.

"Hello new neighbors! My name is Christina, but you can call me Chris. I am your neighbor. I live in the blue house on the left and I saw you guys move in!" Christina, Chris, yells in one breath.

I laugh and respond, " Hi, my name is Beatrice, but you can call me Tris. Thank you for visiting, and for bringing the cookies. Please come in."

" Yay!" she squeals taking in my black outfit. "Your dauntless too! What grade are you in! I am a sophomore." She says, entering my house.

" I am a sophomore too! Would you like to come into my room, I know it's pretty bare I still need to unpack, " I say, relieved that this might mean I have at least one friend going in to school in the next month.

"Oooh! I would love to see your room, and can I help decorate!" Chris asks.

"Sure," I say.

We walk upstairs, and she helps me carry a couple boxes with picture frames and decorations from my old room. Once we are done, the room looks similar to my old room, except bigger and fancier.

Also, I have heard all about Christina's friends and family. Next, we have to unpack my clothes, to which Christina claims I desperately need to go to the mall to shop for new clothes for my sophomore year.

I agree to go to the mall with her, and she practically drags me down the stairs and out the door to her car. I shout goodbye to my mom, and tell her where we are going over my shoulder. She throw me her credit card and tells me not to spend more than 200$ to 300$.

I look at her shocked, but she reminds me that it is important that I be dressed appropriately for the new school. I smile and allow Christina to take me into the car and drive me to the mall.

**Hi again, sorry that was a boring chapter, but it was necessary t. Set up the plot and give those who need it a little background info. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Just to let you know, i got over 60 views in the first day, which is encouraging, but i didn't get a single refiew! Please dont be shy! I didnt have to mich homework so i decided to review prior to my one time a weel deadline. I hope I get at least one so help me out!**

**Tris POV:**

Christina dragged me all the way to the Chicago Mall. It was so humongous I could have easily gotten lost, but Christina seemed to know every store and its location.

First she made me buy another pair of black shorts, but these were even shorter and rode lower on my hips. However, she was so pleased with them she stole my credit card and bought them herself. She also bought three crop tops and an extremely low tank top that showed whatever cleavage I had.

My bra size was 34 B, which was respectable, but most of the clothes that I wore we're virtually unflattering.

She dragged me to the next store and bought me a pair of jeans and a black sweater. "Why do I need these things now it is still summer?"

" Well," Christina says, "you're going to need them in the winter!"

I sigh and let it go. Next, she drags me into the next store and buys me a dress. I just follow her and try on what she tells me to. She occasionally pulls up the calculator on her phone to make sure we haven't exceeded the budget.

After she is satisfied with the three new dresses, seven new shirts, crop tops, and tank tops, and the five new pairs of shorts, jeans and skirts, she takes me to go buy shoes. I get a pair of flip flops, black or course, and pick out a pair of black leather combat boots that I fall in love with. She claims that now she gets to pick out shoes, so she buys 2 pairs of black 5 inch heels, and a pair of high heeled boots. She runs into the makeup store and comes out with one big bag. Uh oh.

Finally I think that we are done and just as I turn to find an exit, Christina squeals and drags me into one more store. I almost gag as I look at it, Victoria Secret.

I tell her I can't go in there but she drags me in anyway.

"What size are you?" Christina demands.

I mumble 34 B under my breath and she grins and runs into the center of the store. She picks out 3 lacy black pushup bras, and 5 lacy matching thongs. She then runs over to the bathing suits and buys me a pushup black bikini and matching bottoms. Then she picks out a purple tying bathing suit with black accents. I groan but let her go purchase them.

I practically run out of the mall, when she tells me that we have a party to go to tonight.

"Where, and who's party?" I ask concerned.

"My friend Uriah's and his brother Zeke's party." Christina replies. "We are going to have so much fun! I will help you get ready, and your parents love me so don't worry about that."

I sigh but relent, grateful, at least, to be meeting new people. We go back to my house and she orders me into the shower and she stays to lay out my outfit. I come out in a robe and she hands me the outfit. It is a pair of short black shorts, a low tank top, and a crop top. She also lays out a black lacy thong and matching bra.

I don't question her, and just put them on and turn for her approval. I actually like the outfit. It is flattering and makes me look older, and even pretty. She squeals and shoves me into a chair to work on my makeup and hair. She leaves my hair down and straightens it. She puts on eye liner and mascara. She finishes it of with blush, eye shadow, and lipgloss.

I say bye to my mom and we drive to the party. We are greeted at the door by a strong, and relatively attractive, tan skinned boy with curly hair.

"Christinaaaa! Hey! And- oh who might this attractive new friend of yours be and why don't I know her?" He asks.

"Hi Uriah, this is Tris. And yes she is attractive, and she is new froooommmmm..." Christina trails off.

"New York." I say, "Nice to meet you."

His eyes scan my body, "And you too, pretty lady."

I roll my eyes, but I let him put an arm around my shoulders. Christina follows us and they start rounding specific people up and sending them to the basement. As soon as I ask what they are doing, Uriah just grins and tells me I will find out.

At one point, Uriah actually has to separate a tall, dark and handsome guy with deep blue eyes, from two girls wearing short dresses with low necklines. I take notes, blue-eyed handsome guy equals playboy.

It is difficult to tear my eyes away however, and I notice him smirking at me. I ignore him and follow Uriah down the stairs to his basement.

"Ok, everyone! You know the drill. Truth or dare time!" Uriah yells. "everyone laughs, but he keeps talking. "The sexy lady under my arm here is Tris, she is new. A few of the boys nod appreciatively, making me uncomfortable, but I can't help but laugh when Uriah yells "DIBS!"

I sit next to Uriah and Christina and lean over to Christina and whisper, "What's truth or dare? I have never played before. "

She gasps, but luckily doesn't make much of a scene beyond that. She explains to me that you choose either truth or dare, and if you choose truth, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you choose dare, you have to do whatever the person tells you. If you don't want to do either you have to remove a piece of clothing.

I nod slowly and turn my attention to Uriah, who is introducing everyone. I catch a Shauna, Zeke, Lauren, Lynn, Marlene, Will, Peter, Erik, and the playboy, Four. Hmm I think. Interesting name.

Uriah announces he is going first and turns immediately to me. "Tris, darling, truth or dare."

As nice as he is, I am not sure I trust his dare judgment, so I play it safe and choose truth. He grins.

"Do you think I'm hot? He asks, waggling his eyebrows. I laugh and say "yes!" he grins and yells "I knew it!"

I laugh and turn to the creepy looking one with all the piercings. "Erik, truth or.." he cuts me off by yelling dare. I roll my eyes and grin at Uriah. I dare you to let Uriah do your makeup blind folded, and you have to keep it on all night.

Everyone laughs, but he just glares at me. "Fine" he mutters, and Uriah leads him to the bathroom. When they come out, I have to hold my stomach, I am laughing so hard. Erik has lipstick and eye liner all over his face. The combination of the shimmering eyeshadow all over his face and the piercings and tattoos make him look ridiculous.

Once we all start laughing, Eric turns to the next person. "Four, truth or dare?"

The playboy with the blue eyes looks up. "Dare." he says in a smug, no-it-all voice that made me dislike him more, even if I hadn't talked to him yet.

A devious looking smile spreads across his face and he leans in. "I dare you to run around outside in your underwear singing the narwhal song."

Thank the heavens, his stuck-up smirk disappears, and he gets up and slips off his shirt and sits back down. "I have a reputation you know."

Erik groans but drops it. Uriah screams, "PANSYCAKE!" He then turns to me and mutters, "The only reputation he has is being big and tough, and he absolutely drinks up all the attention. He has a new girlfriend every week, but just the thrill of being in his presence is enough for some of the girls with...low standards." He says the last pat looking at a slutty looking girls in the back. He didn't even introduce her to the best of my knowledge, but I remember her and her try hard low neckline and short dress that she was one of the girls hanging on Four upstairs.

I snicker, earning a look from Four, but it is more curious than angry. He obviously didn't here what we were saying.i smile and turn to Uriah, who is rolling his eyes. "Ugh, not you too!" I shake my head.

"ZEKE!" Four yells, causing Zeke to nearly fall off the couch. "DARE" Zeke yells back in the same, loud, obnoxious voice. Four grins. "Drinking contest. Lynn. Now. Loser drops two articles of clothing."

Zeke looks nervous for a minute, but he shakes it off and grins at Lynn. "You're on!"

Uriah hops up and comes back with 20 shot glasses. He starts filling each one up with liquor, and then whips out a bucket and pushes it next to the table. Zeke and Lynn stand on either side of the table, awaiting the sign. Someone yells GO, and they start drinking. Lynn is on her 7 when Zeke is on his 5. Zeke stops abruptly and leans over and pukes in the bucket.

Lynn grins and finishes off the last 8 shot glasses, no problem. She looks a little tipsy, but I have definitely seen worse. Four high fives Lynn who stumbles back to Her seat. Zeke comes back in a couple minutes later and grumbles, but he takes off his shirt and shorts. He turns to me.

Before he can ask the question, I say dare as calmly as I can manage. "7 minutes in heaven. Four. Your welcome." he says. I look at Four who is grinning and starts to get up. I laugh. "Yeah right." I don't even hesitate to slip off my shirt and sit back down.

When I look up Four looks slightly shocked, but he slowly sits back down. I grin and turn to Christina. "Truth or dare?" "Truth" she says confidently.

I reach over to cover Uriah mouth before he has a chance to say it, but he licks my hand an I jerk it away. "PANSYCAKE!"

"Eww, hand licker!" I complain, but he just grins at me. I roll my eyes at him again and ask Christina, "Who do you like?"

Mostly it is the implied question who is off limits, because I have been flirting with him all night and I didn't want to get in the way of anything. She looks at Will quickly, but says in a quiet, barely audible voice, "I like Will, I always have."

Will is automatically grinning like crazy, and he walks over to Christina, "Will you go out with me?"

She responds by jumping up into his arms and kissing him. I wink at her and she gives me a grateful look. Uriah glances at me appreciatively and whispers, "If I ask you out will you jump into my arms like that, because that would be prime." I roll my eyes at him

"Alright kids, I think that is a good note to end on, but if you are down her, than I like you enough to come to my beach house next weekend! If you are coming just show up to my house at 8 o'clock Saturday morning, and we will be home on Tuesday of that week. We are going to Maine and we already have drivers to take people in their cars, so don't sweat it!" he yells, ushering us out of his basement.

Uriah is only a little drunk, but he turns to me and asks if I am coming. "If I can convince the 'rents, than I will see you there!" he grins me and hugs me goodbye. I find Christina and she drives me home.

My parents are still up, and they welcome the fact that I seem to be sober. I smile at them and walk up to talk to my mom. " I was invited to go to my new friend Uriah's beach house in Maine. Christina is going and so are a bunch of other nice people that I met today. We leave Saturday morning and get back on Tuesday, can I please go!"

She smiles " I am glad you made so many new friends, and I think that it would be se

Fish to decline an invitation delivered to someone they only just met tonight. That sounds fun, and you may absolutely go."

I squeal, sounding much to similar to Christina for my liking, but I hug her. I thank her and let her no I am going to go to bed. She nods and I go to bed with thoughts clouded by Uriah, Maine beach houses, and playboys with dark blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So it has been slightly less than a week since my last review so I thought that it would make sense to review now when it was still the weekend. I have 4 reviews, so I hope to have 10 by next week when I update again! Enjoy!**

**Four POV**

I wake up in the morning and every part of my body groans in protest. I walk carefully to the bathroom and remove my blood soaked shirt. I can see each bloody line of the lash marks, and I struggle to remember what happened last night. Then it hits me, especially the rejection and jealousy concerning the new, hot, perfect blonde from New York.

I step carefully in the shower and turn the water on. It stings my back but I let it run helping me to clear my head. I think back to what happened. I remember being cornered by two especially attractive girls, both wearing short skirts and low necked shirts. Not that I had a problem necessarily, I find myself in similar situations frequently. I am, after all, the football team captain/quarterback and the baseball and basketball star. Every girl wants to date me, the hottest and most popular, mysterious boy in school. The one only heart break that only the hottest girls in the school are lucky enough to even go out with me, much less get in my bed. These girls though, might be eligible for option two.

I am ashamed I guess that it is so easy to get girls, but everybody knows that I don't have to chase 'em, they find me. I like sex just as much as the next guy, but I never have to try. It establishes how I am hard to get and how you should stay away from me if you are not good enough. Also, just to clear this up, it only happens maybe 3 or 4 times a year that someone gets in my bed, and usually I date the girl until we BOTH decide that we have had enough. I am not a heart breaker.

Anyway, I remember the girls whispering hot things in my ear before Uriah comes with the hottest girl I have ever seen under his arm. I growled inwardly and followed Uriah down the stairs. I sat on the couch and watched the blonde beauty, Tris as Uriah had introduced her. Tris had the most amazing eyes. Most of the game didn't concern me, until Zeke asked, Tris whether she wanted truth or dare. After she chose dare and Zeke grinned evilly, I had a sudden urge to punch him and warn him not to touch her. He told her to play seven minutes in heaven with me and I immediately smirked. Ahhhh Zeke you know me to well. I am immediately attracted to the new sexy blonde.

I watched as Uriah stiffened and glared at Zeke, completely head over heels already for the new girl. She just kind of scoffed at me for a minute and took in my smirk. She stood up and so did I, ready to win over the new girl in the closet. Before I had even known what she had done, she took off her shirt and sat next to Uriah. I heard her say something like yeah right to Uriah, and Uriah smirked and whispered something in her ear. It was all I could do not to slap that stupid grin off his face. They continued on that way for a while, occasionally whispering something in each other's ear, with a pointed glance at either me or the girl from my arm upstairs.

The game finally came to a close and Zeke and Uriah announced that everyone is invited to their beach house. I smile as the warm water from the shower drips down my back. The beach is the perfect excuse that I need to see the hottest girls in school in their bikinis, especially Tris and Jennifer, that girl from upstairs at the party.

**Tris POV**

I wake up and drag myself to take a shower. I take my time letting the warm water soak me as I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I slowly step out and get dressed and grab my phone off my bedside table. I have a new message from a contact that I definitely didn't enter by myself, consciously at least. It reads, URIAH IS MY FAVORITE BOSS EVER I LOVE HIM. I roll my eyes, knowing that Uriah must have slipped my phone out of my back pocket at some point. I read the message and can't help but laugh.

Uri: Why did you have to drink so much beer trissy! Come clean up your puke all over my kitchen floor ;)

Me: Yes I will help you clean, no I never had a beer, no I definitely didn't puke all over your floor, and yes I am going to change your contact Uriah responds almost immediately.

Uri: NOT COOL. You can clean up the puke. Me: Than I guess I'm not coming… Uri: Grrr…. You fight dirty Me: Yet I am coming over to clean… Uri: I will see you here in 5 minutes stat kay?

Me: fine.

I quickly check myself in the mirror and decide that I look decent. I put on a little mascara but skip the eye liner. I leave a note and hop in my car to meet up with Uriah. Obviously I know we are going to hang out afterwards because he is going to owe me. I pull up at his house and just walk in, not bothering to ring the doorbell. There was another really fancy new car in comparison to my old 2003 Buick Century. I hear movement downstairs, so I silently wade my way through the trash.

I grin as I creep downstairs and scream in Uriah's ear. He freaks out and turns around punching me in the jaw, which would have been a manly reaction if he hadn't screamed in a higher pitch then even I do. I feel pain shooting up my jaw, but I completely ignore it as I burst into laughter, having to bend over because my stomach hurts so much. When I finally calm down enough, I look up to see a worried Uriah. "What's wrong?" I ask, still holding in uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Oh my God, Tris I am so sorry I didn't mean to punch you. I thought it was like Zeke or something and you caught me off guard. I shake my head and tell him not to worry, but he looks at me with a look of confusion and, awe?

Zeke comes in then and starts laughing almost as hard as I did. I hear a deep, velvety voice from behind him ask if my jaw is okay. "Ha, are you kidding me? It was completely worth it." Zeke shakes his head and inspects my face. "Jesus Christ he punched you hard. He punches me like that and I cry," Zeke states. I shake my head and smile. "Just a bruise, no biggy," I promise. Uriah still is giving me that look, which is now mirrored by the person from the shadows, none other than Four 'blue eyes' playboy.

I respond by calmly walking over and taking the trash bag out of Uriah's hands and picking up cans. It takes another solid 5 minutes before Uriah begins to help me. "You never told me he was going to be here," I growl under my breath, at Uriah. "In my defense, I knew you wouldn't have come. That maybe would have been better because I wouldn't have punched you. I mean really, you are downplaying that too much. Do you want ice?" He asks, concerned. I just shake my head and we continue working.

Uriah teases me and shoves as we work, and my stomach is starting to get sore from all the laughing. At one point, Uriah shoves me as Four is walking by, and instead of catching me, he seems to have been caught by surprise. I fall down at his feet and he just looks at me, still frozen somehow. I get up and brush myself off, glaring at Uriah who is giving me an evil smile. We finally finish and Uriah offers to take me out to the skate park with him. I nod eagerly and ask if first we can stop by to pick up my board at my house. He looks surprised that I even have one, but he agrees anyway.

I smile and go with him to my car, which we decide to take since I actually have gas. I smile as I drive off, content and happy, eager for the rest of my day to be as good as the morning. (That is with the exception of being punched.)

**Okay DONE! Sorry it has been a while but I hope to update again soon now that the plot is developing.**


End file.
